Megaman ZX: Forgotten Hero
by Hero Slayer
Summary: MM ZX Advent AU. Aile has disappeared, and four new Chosen Ones bearing Biometals are leading Maverick attacks. An old friend and a forgotten legend reappears to save the day.
1. Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hundreds of years have pasted since the "Ragnarok" incident, the destruction of Neo Arcadia and the death of Dr. Weil. The strife between Reploids and humans has ended. In the truce, Reploids agree to have lifespans and humans begin to have mechanical parts integrated into their bodies to replicate Reploids. They are now almost impossible to tell apart.

Even with the civil wars over, it is still not a time of peace. During the long war between Reploids and humans, the Ciel System, which ended the energy crisis, was destroyed. The plans to rebuild it were lost with the disappearance of Dr. Ciel herself.

With the destruction of Neo Arcadia and the late energy crisis the population of the planet has dropped dramatically. There are no other cities, other than Innerpeace. Several cities designed to be havens from danger, places designated for humanoid life. These cities are lead by a central government called Legion, which is headed by the Trinity Sage, Master Albert, Master Thomas, and Master Mikhail. Outside of Innerpeace is called the Outlands, a place that is in constant danger of Maverick attacks.

The Guardians, a branch off of the Resistance became the defense force for Innerpeace. However, Maverick attacks began to increase, and the Guardians did not have the resources to defend every city within Innerpeace. The Guardians were hard pressed to defend the cities and with the lack of resources to build defenses it seemed as if the Mavericks had won.

It was during this crisis that Serpent emerged as a hero to society as he was able to solve most of the world's energy crisis using technology unearthed in the Outlands. Thus, Serpent founded Slither Inc., which became a part of every city within Innerpeace. At the same time, Maverick Raids became more widespread, reaching beyond the Outlands and into the supposed safety of the cities.

Unknown to the public was that Slither Inc, was only a front for Serpent to revive Model W.

In the end, Aile, the Chosen One of Model X, along with Model Z, H, F, L, and P, defeated Serpent, and destroyed the Model W.

The fierce battle destroyed the Slither Inc. Head office, leaving the company in shambles. The Maverick attacks lessened with the fall of Serpent and the destruction of Slither Inc.

Now, four years have pasted, and the Guardians have been able to take care of any of the small maverick raids that happened, but not all is well. In the shadows there is another plot stirring.

A new group of Chosen Ones have appeared with the Biometals of H, F, L, and P. They have been leading the latest Maverick attacks. The appearance of these new Biometal users has brought light that Aile the previously Chosen One may be dead, then, if things couldn't have been worse, there has been sighting of Pandora and Prometheus, the right hand men of Serpent.

With all of these new problems going on, an old friend and a forgotten legend reappears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 1

HS: Okay, I've got to clarify the fact that this is an Advent alternate reality. Here, I'm bringing back Vent as the user of Model A. Grey will show up eventually, as I did like his character, but he'll have a different role than the main character.

Vent: Why the change?

HS: I had planned this story out way before playing out Advent, and the original version was lacking. I didn't really have a definite final boss or mastermind, but after playing Advent, I found Albert. Albert works so well. Especially if you take Grey's story into account.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, plot, or concept of Megaman, Megaman ZX or any Megaman Franchise. They are owned by Capcom.

Vent: Thank God

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Model A**

**xxxxx****  
**

"Things have changed so much." That is what has been going through Vent's head as he stared over the cliff. He was staring at the ruins of the Slither Inc. building. The past four years going through his head.

"Four years, eight months, and a hand full of days since it happened." He grinned "But who's counting."

He shook his head, "Come on, Boss would be yelling at me for moping, and Aile would be making a comment on me actually being able to count that high."

Time had been kind to Vent. He had grown his hair long so that it resembled Giro's hair. He had gotten used to wearing a light jacket wherever he went. A new addition was the plasma buster attached to his hip. Maverick attacks had been increasing lately and he wasn't one to be caught off guard.

"I wonder if Aile would recognize me after all this time, or if I'd be able to recognize her." Vent sighed, "She's been gone so long".

Everything had happened so quickly. He had gotten back home after a long distance delivery and no one was home. He had called Giro and Aile several times, but neither of them answered. He spent most of the time waiting and worrying about what happened to them. Then the news of Slither Inc. building being destroyed came in. A few days later a bruised and battered Aile walked in.

_Flashback _

**_About four years and eight months ago_**

_After Vent had a panic attack and patched up Aile she began to explain what had happened. She told him about what happened to Giro, about the Biometals, about Serpent and the maverick that killed both their parents that day. She spilled out everything. After she was done there was silence._

_Vent sat there for a while in thought and Aile let him absorb the information. She was surprised when he stood up. "Vent where are you going?"_

_Vent just grinned softly, "Someone has to finish Boss' paperwork." His smile faltered "I just didn't think I'd take over so soon."_

A few hours later

_"Aile, you still awak-" Vent then came to see one of the most heart wrenching scene he ever saw, up there with the memory of his mother's death. Aile was curled up in a ball, asleep. She was clutching a picture. It was the three of them, Giro was standing above them smiling and both Aile and Vent had their arms thrown around each others shoulders, both grinning like madman._

_Vent smiled sadly and placed a blanket on Aile. He left the room making sure not to wake her up. That would be the last time he saw her in over four years_

_End Flashback_

Vent had woken up and Aile was gone, there was no trace of her being there, except for the missing picture and the folded blanket. _'She didn't even leave a note.'_

The next couple years were harsh. Legion had taken over for Slither Inc. and the Guardians were hard pressed to fight the Maverick forces, even as the number of attacks fell. Hunters, mercenaries basically, were often hired to take care of any Mavericks that the Guardians or Legion couldn't handle.

The delivery business had done fine as Legion had hired him several times to made deliveries. Not to mention that Prairie would often have him retrieve something for her. Vent had a hard time running the business alone, but he had managed to take care of everything after a few bumps in the road.

**SLAM**

The sound broke Vent out of his thoughts and pulled out his blaster, he started to charge the gun. The gun hummed as the plasma generator charged, the gun struggling to hold the pent up energy.

'Is it a Maverick attack?' There was an increase in Maverick uprisings lately. His eyes narrowed, 'Or is it some Raiders?" The illegal Hunters had been harassing Vent lately in attempts to steal deliveries.

"Come out, come out, little Maverick, I'm ready for you." There was no noise other then the occasional slam. He slowly walked towards the noise, eyes searching for any movement. He was not prepared for what he found.

There in the floating in the middle of a clearing was a floating red and black metal plate that was slamming into multiple trees. _"Damn, she couldn't give me a body, no the stupid scientist had to make me into a floating piece of metal! I still think this is payback for that comment. Damnit you make one comment on a girl's figure and she screws with you movement systems. How the hell did Zero put up with her?"_

Vent sighed "Great another Biometal to screw over my life."

_"Who's there? Just because I don't have a body doesn't mean I can't fight."_ The Biometal began to fly randomly occasionally hitting a tree.

"Geez, calm down, I wonder if all Biometals are this crazy." Vent holsterd his gun and came out to approach the Biometal.

_"Wait, you know about Biometals? You know the other Biometals?!"_ The Biometal flew into his face, _"Tell me where they are!"_

Vent stepped back, "Look, I haven't actually seen them, but-"

**BOOM**

"Shit, stay here, I'll be right back." Vent un-holstered his gun again and ran out towards the explosion.

_"Hey wait up, where or when am I?"_ The Biometal floated after him.

Vent ran, filling various Mavericks with plasma. Using a barrage of plasma, or when given enough time, a charged shot to cut through their ranks. Not pausing for anything, he continued to go cut through the Maverick's numbers.

He ducked behind what was left a car for cover. "Man there are a lot, well if what Prairie told me is right I just take out the leader and the rest won't be any problem." He felt a slight rumbling, going under instinct he jumped out of the way.

Just in time, as a large ray of plasma cut through the rubble before causing it to explode. He faced the mechaniloid; it was one that Vent had never ever seen. It looked ancient. The golem was easily three times his height and quite bulky. Its body was gray and a faded military green with small portions of red. It floated close to the ground, supported by twin levitation engines and two rockets on its back allowed it to move. The golem's head was small when compared to its massive body and square. On its forehead loomed the port of a laser weapon, charging to unleash another shearing beam to vaporize him.

"What is that!?" Vent quickly jumped sideways to dodge another searing green beam. He launched a barrage of plasma fire at it. All of the bullets ricocheted off its armor. He tried a charge shot but its armor was too thick and just absorbed the shot. Vent hit it with everything he had. Eventually the buster's power cell overloaded, not made for the charge function he had wired into it. "Damn, not again, I'm still so powerless." The golem charged at him ready to crush him, Vent felt it crash into him. He flew backwards before slamming into a tree.

"Shit!" Clutching his arm he struggled to get back onto his feet, but almost immediately fell back down. "Damnit!" His vision swam for a second before focusing on a red and black blur in front of him.

_"Geez, I follow you all the way here and you're already down and out. Why'd I get the crappy Chosen One?_" Vent looked up to see Model A floating over him, he reached out for it.

_"__Well, I do have to give you credit for getting here with a low grade buster, but I guess you need my help. I'm Model A, and I grant you my strength."_

As his fingers wrapped around Model A, a bright light came out of it.

_"Biolink established, R.O.C.K. system's online!"_

The words came rushing out of Vent's mouth. "ROCK ON!" A bright light erupted and covered Vent. When he reappeared, he was covered in a red and black armor. Two large guns hung from holsters attached to his hips. A round crystal was present on his helmet. A large brown ponytail hung out from the back of the helmet.

The golem sensing the new threat, charged at him. A rush of power filled him; he jumped high and kicked off a tree. Flipping over the top of the golem he grabbed both of his guns launched a barrage of plasma fire into its head.

"Man, what a rush! And I found the stupid thing's weak spot. Hey Model A what can this thing do?"

_"Yeah..."_ Model A's voice resounding in his head, _"About that, I'm having some trouble finding my battle data. So you're going to have to hold out for a little while."_

"What do you mean you can't find your battle data? How the heck am I supposed to fight this thing without knowing what I can do?" Looking up he saw the golem charge up another plasma beam. "Ah, feck!"

_"Hey, I found something."_ Vent felt a rush of knowledge fill him and activated the Emergency Acceleration System and dashed under another plasma beam, using a tree as support he kicked up high enough to launch another charge blast at the golem.

"Could you hurry up and find that data, while this is fun and all, my shots aren't doing that much damage to this thing." Vent again kicked off a tree over the golem, as he reached the top another rush of info filled him. Activating the hover system in his boots he began filling the robots head with plasma bullets."

_"Dude, by the way the hover function doesn't last that lo-"_ The hover system suddenly deactivated dropping Vent right into the golem's line of fire. The head launched a plasma beam that caught Vent right in mid-air. Vent slammed back into a tree, luckily the Biometal's armor absorb a lot of the energy and force of the beam.

"...damn, that hurt a lot." Quickly getting back onto his feet, Vent dodged a plasma beam, and jumped over the tree it knocked over. "What the heck are you looking for anyways?!"

_"Aha! found it! Alright let's take this thing down."_Vent felt the same feeling as a rush of info filled his mind. He grinned at the new abilities that Model A just unlocked. Using one of the trees the golem knocked over he leap up and pointed both guns at the large robot, a infer red light came out, and his helmet displayed several cross hairs locking onto the golem's head. Pulling the trigger several times, he launched a barrage of purple beams at it. All of them converging onto its head.

"Homing shots, nice. Alright payback time, let's finally take this thing down!" A larger purple light came out of his body filling a large radius of the field, Vent leaped one last time, he pointed both guns out. "GIGA... CRUSH!" He fired shot after shot filling the field with plasma bullet after plasma bullet of mass destruction. When he was finished the entire area was covered in small craters and plasma burns.

Vent landed and crouched down after unleashing all of that energy. "Ha, ha, now that is an attack."

_"Um, you know you might want to grab some cover."_

"Wha-" The golem, now riddled with holes and resembling Swiss cheese, began to spark. Suddenly light began to come out of every hole. A large explosion filled the clearing as the golem's fusion core exploded. Vent slowly got up from the debris and in a flash he returned back to normal. "Ow... Hey, Model A, how'd you know it was going to explode."

_"Maverick hunting 101, the boss will either explode to try and take you out, or run away. By the way the whole Model A thing is kinda getting to be annoying. Just call me Axl."_

**xxxxx**

HS: There that's a bit longer and better.

Vent: You know Model A doesn't stand for Axl, it stands for Al-

HS: LIES! He has two guns is red and black its Axl I say.

Vent: Right...And Model A doesn't have a hover function.

HS: *shrugs* Creative license I wanted to made it more Axl like. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

HS: Okay, I probably won't add a chapter for a while.

Grey: He is still getting used to having something to update. Not to mention he's writing another story at the same time.

HS: Why are you here?

Grey: *Shrugs* Well, I'm not the main character anymore, so I've got some free time.

HS: Oh well, be useful and say the disclaimer.

Grey: HeroSlayer here does not own Vent, the Biometals, the other characters, or any corresponding elements of Megaman ZX, or Megaman ZX Advent or any Megaman game that's a part of the franchise.

**xxxxx**

**INNERPEACE  
**

Vent limped back towards Innerpeace talking to Axl. "So you're a floating piece of metal that has a soul of an ancient hero, and you can lend your power to Chosen ones like me."

The now christened Axl floating next to him was trailing behind him looking around like a child. "Yep, that's what a Biometal is. We're floating piece of metal that bestow great power to Chosen One's like you." Vent sweat dropped at the repetition. "Geez, the designs have really changed from what I remember. How much have things changed since the Elf Wars?"

"The Elf Wars, geez you are old." Axl slammed into the back of his head, "Ow! What, you are. That was over 300 years ago. There's have a lot of serious changes. We've had a couple wars, and an energy crisis or two, but they were kinda solved."

"What do you mean "kinda" it's solved or it's not right?

"Well, around 200 years ago, a solution was supposedly created. It was called the Ciel System," Vent explained. "It created unlimited amounts of energy. Then a while after there was a large civil war between humans and reploids. During the war the Ciel System was not only destroyed, but Dr. Ciel herself disappeared. The research for it also was gone, and nobody really knows if it disappeared or if it was destroyed in the civil war. The fighting went on for a while, with neither side really gaining anything. Eventually the war ended with the Humanoid Treaty. Humans were given mechanical parts to emulate a Reploid's strength, and Reploids were given human morality or something like that.

Axl was amazed, "No way, so you're saying that umm... what does that mean?"

Vent sighed "You haven't been listening to a thing I've been telling you have you?"

"Nope, too busy taking in the sights." Both Vent and Axl had entered Innerpeace and had gotten into Area C. Axl's attention was focused on the passing people and buildings. "But your right, I can't even tell which ones are the Reploids and which ones are humans. It's freaky."

Vent rolled his eyes, "Come on, my place is just up here."

**xxxxx**

**GIRO EXPRESS**

Vent led both of them into Giro Express. The first thing he did was limp over to the kitchen and grabbed a first aid kit. He opened and started to tend to his wounds. While Vent patched himself up, Axl looked around. He floated around looking at multiple rooms. When it got back to the kitchen it stopped at a particular group of pictures. There were three photos lined up, one of Aile, one of Giro, and one of Vent, Vent's was the only one that was recent.

"Nice family. I'm guessing the one you stole the haircut from is your dad."

Vent looked up from his work "Huh, well, Giro was like my adoptive father, my mom died in a maverick attack when I was ten. He took me and Aile in and raised both of us."

"So Aile's your sister?"

Vent scowled, "What?! Aile, hell no, why does everyone think that."

Axl just gave him a look that said 'god, are you an idiot' "Dude, you look almost identical. I thought that someone took a picture of you dressed up as a girl." He grinned at him. "Come on, you can tell me, you lost a bet and had to dress up as a girl and this is a picture of it."

Vent threw a bottle of ointment at him, grinning as it him Axl and sent him spinning to the floor. "Jerk." Vent sighed as he finished his patch up job. He had bandaged himself up and had applied some medical stuff he swiped from the Guardian's HQ to some of the more serious wounds. After throwing the med kit somewhere Vent threw himself on the couch.

"So..." Vent groaned, he really needed sleep, but he doubted that the Biometal would let him sleep. "Where are they, your family I mean?" Axl floated over him nervously when Vent kept silent.

"Giro's dead..." Axl flinched, well he winced, but it looked like a flinch considering his body was a chunk of metal with a face on it.

"Sorry..."

"He died about four years ago fighting Mavericks. Aile disappeared a little after." Vent went silent after that. Reminding himself to tell Axl about Aile and the other Biometals later he let himself fall asleep. He dremt of past times, where Giro was alive, and Aile was still present.

Axl floated silently above Vent lost in his own memories of his own forgotten comrades.

**xxxxx**

_**Ring Ring Ring **_

**_CRASH_  
**

"Damnit!" The noise had startled Vent and he had fallen off the coach. Still groggy after the nap Vent stared at the ringing phone before it hit him.

"Ah," Vent answered the phone and took a second to clear his head. "Giro's Express Transporting, you name it, we ship it."

He heard a female voice respond, it was curt and to the point.

"Vent, now's not the time."

Vent frowned, "Prairie, I figure from your tone that this isn't a social call."

"Yes, we've got a few problems and we need your help."

"What's so bad that the Guardians can't take care of it?"

"We've got a Maverick attack on Area D-"

"Then hire some Hunters." Vent rolled his eyes, what was the point of this?

"-but the thing is we found traces of what could be a Biometal leading them."

"What?!" That caught Vent's attention. "That's not possible. Aile destroyed all the Pseudoroids and she has all the Biometals, and she wouldn't attack the city."

He heard Prairie sigh "I know Vent, but there something else, we found another Biometal signal in Area A. One that we've never seen before. I sent a bunch of the troops to investigate it."

"Oh," Vent chuckled nervously, "About that last one. That was kinda my doing."

"WHAT?!" Vent winced at the noise. He heard Prairie taking some deep breaths. "Okay, I'm going to recall the troops I sent to Area A and tell them to get to Area D. You head over there right now and take care of the problem. When you're done with that, you are going to get your ass over here and explain what happened in Area A!"

Vent sighed, knowing that he was going to get yelled, at a lot, after his explanation. "Right, I'll head over right now." Cutting the transmission before Prairie could yell some more, he looked over towards Axl who was laughing at him. "We've got a mission, Maverick in Area D with possible Biometal usage. Can I count on your help?"

Axl began to float around excited "Of course, I'm not letting you get all the action. Just hearing about some Mavericks is making my trigger finger itch."

Vent sweat dropped, _'But he doesn't have fingers'_ "Right, let's move out." Grabbing his spare buster, an energy kit, and a med kit he rushed over to the Transerver with Axl right behind him. He punched in the cordinates to Area D and activated it. In a rush of light they went on their way to the start of their first mission together.

**xxxxx**

**AREA D  
**

"Oh God..." Vent looked at the chaos and destruction on the highway. Cars exploding, shrapnel everywhere, people lay on the ground all over. He growled, instantly merging with Axl into Model A. He charged forward destroying maverick after maverick. Blasting through the ranks, it didn't matter what was in his way he shot it down, from the standard drones, to flying scouts and the left over patrol bots from Slither Inc.

He easily cleared the holes and platforms that littered the road, not pausing enough for the crumbling ground to even affect his movement. He was stopped by a couple large fly shaped mechaniloid, but he easily destroyed them with several charge shots and a few homing shots.

After dealing with the large fly shaped mechaniloids, more holes, crumbling floors, and destroying an army of mavericks Vent found what he was looking for. A large red Reploid. It was holding what looked like an injured person, he instantly recognized the figure. He had seen pictures of all of the Models that Aile used in the database in the Guardians Headquarters. He acted on impulse, "Aile! What the hell are you doing?"

As the person turned Vent noticed a few things. The helmet on Model F was wrong, its horns were facing forward, while Aile's pointed backwards, and that it wasn't Aile. He was so shocked that he completely missed her throwing the person she was holding to the side. Axl didn't and winced as the person hit the ground.

"Well, at first I thought you were that girl we fought in the desert. But that couldn't be right, she had a blonde ponytail and a beam saber. So you must be a new Megaman, I'm Atl-"

Vent saw red. She had taken the Biometal from Aile. She had hurt her, she were going to pay. He quickly un-holstered his guns and fired shot after shot at her before she was finished talking. He frowned as the smoke cleared. The other megaman was still there and didn't seem hurt at all.

"Well, that was rude, you didn't even give me time to introduce myself. I'm Atlas, the new Megaman of Fire." She lifted the knuckle busters off of her back and leveled them at Vent. "I guess we can skip the prefight banter."

Axl whistled "Wow, those are some big guns."

A barrage of plasma fire erupted from both knuckle busters. All of the shots that came were much bigger then the ones that his dual pistols let off. Rolling to the side Vent let off a charge blast at Atlas. She only sighed, before letting the blast catch her in the chest.

Watching the shot slam into her, Vent frowned as the blast barely fazed her. Atlas only took a second before restarting the barrage. Vent watched as each blast that missed him tore chucks off of buildings and the pavement, while the few that did glance off his armor tore bits of it off.

Vent had to grin at the poor attempts to hit him. "Wow, your aim sucks."

She growled "Shut up!" She slammed a knuckle into the ground letting off a large shock wave. Vent jumped backwards and by kicking off a wall leap over the wave. He used the hover function to make sure he cleared it.

As he landed he took a glance at Atlas's face, their eyes met, he saw Atlas grin. Vent saw a thin red line quickly come from the tip of the knuckle busters twist through the air until it connected with him. His eyes widened as he figured out what they were. _'Laser sighting!'_ A barrage of plasma fire came at him, every shot curving through the air. Quickly he locked on to Atlas and launched a barrage of homing beams back at her.

Both barrages connected with their intended targets, launching the both of them backwards and dealing heavy damage. Though Vent came out better then Atlas. Most of Atlas' shots did curve, but they didn't home onto the target like his did, so a good portion of them still missed. He grinned at the damage that showed on the red Megaman's armor, large scorch marks and few couple holes were showing.

Atlas didn't seem happy about the damage that had been done to her. "You're going to pay for that little man." Suddenly three beams of light shot down from the sky. Three different people phased in each in a different Biometal. Vent recognized each one, even if the forms were slightly off.

Each one was different from Aile's form. Model H's wings were different, they faced the sides and were missing the boosters on the wings.

Model L looked similar to Aile's original form, except instead of twin jets pigtails, it had one long ponytail. It was kinda weird to see Model L being used by a boy.

Model P's had the most difference. It looked nearly demonic on the user. His face was completely covered except for the purple-red eyes that showed. His face guard protruded out a bit, and his scarf was much longer.

The Model H user looked down at Atlas, "Tch, looks like you need some help with this rookie."

Atlas growled "Shut it Helios, I can take him myself."

Helios frowned "You probably can, but we're not taking any chances. Sairnaq, Tethys, lets show this new Megaman why we are the key players in this game."

Sairnaq, the demonic Model P user curtly nodded, "AFFERMATIVE, PROCEEDING TO ELIMINATE TARGET." His voice was monotone like a robot's.

Tethys the Model L user was a bit more lively, "Right, this'll be a cinch."

Axl was trying to get Vent to rethink his strategy. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need to retreat. We're out gunned and out manned."

Vent wouldn't even think about it. "We're not leaving till they pay for what they did." He quickly locked on to all four of them, and fired a barrage of homing shots at them. The group all saw the blast coming and scattered as they leap to dodge it. They quickly launched their own counter attack.

Vent jumped over the shuriken that Sairnaq had launched at him only to have Atlas's fist slam into him. Quickly jumping back to his feet he sidestepped a shockwave that Helio sent him and fired a few shots to keep Tethys at bay.

No matter what Vent did he barely had time to defend, let alone attack back. After taking a beating from Helios he leaped back. "That's it," He gathered all Model A's remaining energy and leaped up into the air,. He began to twirl both his plasma pistols rapidly.

"GIGA... CRUSH!" Firing off his strongest attack he let off a wave of destructive bullets all around him. Vent watched panting, as the smoke cleared. His vision was blurring from the exhaustion and all the blood loss. He was horrified to see that when the smoke cleared, none of four were remotely fazed.

Helios didn't seem impressed at all by the attack, "That's all this model has to offer, I'm disappointed." He turned to the others "There's no point in delaying this any further, finish him." They didn't have time as a large array of plasma blasts slammed into the ground next to them.

"STOP!!!" The Guardians were there all ready and armed, lead by Prairie.

Helios looked annoyed at the interruption, "How annoying, we do not have time to slaughter this many gnats." He turned Vent, "Next time we meet you won't survive." All four of them teleported away from the battle field.

"Wait!" Vent tried to get back up and fight, but his body didn't obey him and collapsed. "Get.. back.. here…" He could only watch as the four of them teleported out of the area. The last thing he saw was a sea of gold, and a white blur by it. 'Heh, must be Prairie. I guess, she's still carrying that doll with her.'

He could vaguely hear Model A yelling at him, "Ven-... -ke up, don-…" The rest was lost as he fell unconscious.

xxxxx

Author's note: Ah the classic meet the bad guy and get your ass kicked move. Classic.

Grey winces: Wow. Glad I'm not him.

Heroslayer: Yep, now to run away before Aile or Prairie notice.

Distant shout: He did what?! Double Megamerge!

Heroslayer: That's my cue to leave. Please read and review. *runs away*


End file.
